


Stay Away From The Kids!

by Nullifier



Category: GYEE (Video Game)
Genre: Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullifier/pseuds/Nullifier
Summary: Chang is upset at Yang. His recruiters have been brainwashing the kids again, and now they keep saying they want to join Yang’s gang when they grow up! Well Chang’s had enough, he’s putting his foot down and getting Yang to stay away from the kids!Warning: Graphic! These stories are for people with very dark and messed up fetishes!
Kudos: 5





	Stay Away From The Kids!

The Cannye Mafia was enjoying a drink at the local bar. They were all celebrating the success of their most recent attack on a White Capes base. While all the underlings were all singing songs and chatting together, their leader Yang simply sat at the bar and drank alone. He was not one for parties, this was entirely for the group’s morale. He just came here to give a quick speech and told the other cannyes to let him drink in peace. His underlings obeyed his instructions and went off to celebrate on their own, though the peace Yang enjoyed would be short-lived as the door of the bar suddenly slammed open.

Chang: “Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!”

The entire bar went silent as they saw Yang’s orange-furred friend barge into the bar, walking straight towards their leader. As Chang reached the spot Yang was drinking, he slammed one hand on the table.

Chang: “Yang! I thought I told you and your gang to stay away from the kids!”

Yang just ignores Chang and continues to drink. He just wanted to unwind for the day, and he wasn’t going to allow Chang to ruin that for him. As Yang continues to sip on his beer, Chang slaps the jug out of his hand.

Chang: “Yang, this is serious!”

Yang looked around and saw his underlings just watching the two having a little lovers’ quarrel. He didn’t want to ruin his underlings’ celebration anymore than Chang already has. Yang gets up and puts a hand on Chang’s shoulder.

Yang: “Come, we’re taking this outside.”

Yang grabs Chang’s wrist and drags him outside and towards an unknown alley, away from the party to keep his underlings from following.

Chang: “Hey, where are you taking me?!”

Yang finally stops and pins Chang against that wall.

Yang: “Away from the bar, that’s where. My men are celebrating right now, and I’m not about to let you ruin that!”

Chang: “And your  _ men _ are brainwashing the kids. They’ve been glorifying the fact that you all killed a bunch of people at your raid today! They even turned it into a game of Cannyes and White Capes!”

Yang: “And need I remind you that those  _ people _ have killed countless cannyes. If we hadn’t stopped them, then it could very well have been your own kids who died next.”

The two of them continued to glare at each other, both refusing to budge on their stance.

Yang: “Fine, how about this. You and me, one-on-one. If you manage to beat me, I’ll make sure my men and I never come within 20 feet of your kids.”

Chang: “And if I lose?”

Yang: “Hmm… If you lose, then I’ll take away your bone.”

Chang: “My bone?”

Chang put a paw on his giant bone staff. He really liked the thing, and he knows Yang is the better fighter, but if there was even a chance of keeping Yang away from the kids, he’s willing to sacrifice it for their sakes.

Chang: “Okay, fine. I’ll do it.”

Yang: “Good, then let’s start. Here, I’ll even let you make the first move.”

Chang takes out his bone staff and lights it on fire, charging towards his blue-furred friend. He takes a swing which Yang dodges easily. Chang swings a few more times, missing each of his hits as Yang continues to gracefully weave through the barrage of attacks. After dodging a few more attacks, Yang finally makes his move and stands with his face right in front of Chang’s.

Yang: “You’re full of openings.”

Yang slashes his claws at Chang who tries to block with his left arm, leaving a gash in it. Chang lets out a yelp as he jumps backwards. He starts using his flames to stop the bleeding, only to see Yang charging towards him again. Chang quickly puts up a flame barrier to defend himself, but has trouble keeping it up as Yang proceeds to slash endlessly at the barrier. Eventually, Yang manages to break through Chang’s barrier, grabs Chang by the shirt and pins him down.

Yang: “Do you give up?”

Chang struggles against Yang’s weight, but is unable to do anything. Finally, he just gives up, disappointed at his own weakness.

Chang: “Fine, you win. Just take my bone and leave.”

Yang pulls Chang up to his face, a clear look of anger on his face.

Yang: “This is why I always say you’re naive. I’m the one risking his life on the frontlines, while you’re always clamoring about how everything we’re doing is wrong. If I were a White Cape instead, you’d already be dead, and so would those kids.”

Yang shoves Chang back on the ground and then turns around to face away from Chang. He begins taking off Chang’s pants to the surprise of the orange furred gyee.

Chang: “W-what are you doing?!”

Yang: “What does it look like? I’m taking my prize.”

Chang: “What do you mean? My bone’s right over there.”

Chang points at his bone staff that had landed a few feet away, but Yang shakes his head.

Yang: “I never said I was taking  _ that _ bone.”

Chang: “Not that bone? Then what bone could you mean?”

Yang roughly grabs Chang’s erect cock.

Yang: “ _ This _ bone of course.”

Chang’s eyes go wide at Yang’s words. He then begins struggling to get Yang off of him to no avail.

Chang: “No! This isn’t what we agreed on!”

Yang: “Except that it was. You only have yourself to blame for not making sure.”

Yang begins digging his claws into the base of Chang’s dick, forcing out a howl from the gyee beneath him. With the fear of losing his dick now on his mind, Chang manages to muster enough strength to shove Yang off. He begins scrambling to get up from the ground to run away, but unfortunately for him, his blue-furred friend is much too fast for him, almost immediately catching back up and putting him in a chokehold.

Yang: “Hey, we had a bet! Since you tried to escape, I’ll have to punish you.”

Yang uses his free paw and grabs onto Chang’s balls, letting out a small yelp from his friend.

Chang: “W-wait, stop! What are you doing?”

Yang: “Since you tried to escape, I’ll be taking these two little meatballs as well.”

Yang begins to squeeze his fingers together, causing Chang to yell out in pain as his feels his left ball beginning to compress in Yang’s paw. He makes sure not to use his claws, as he wants to savor the moment and inflict as much pain as possible.

Chang: “Yang! Ahhhhh! Stoooooop!”

Yang ignores his friend’s pleas as he continues to squeeze the little nugget flatter and flatter. He then starts rolling his fingers around, trying to utterly destroy the insides of Chang’s ball to make it lose its shape. With the insides of the ball starting to lose its structural integrity, Yang strengthens his grip further, crushing the thing for good.

Chang: “Ahhhhh!”

Yang lets go and lets Chang roll around the floor, holding onto his crotch as he endures the pain of having one of his balls brutally crushed. As Chang does so, he desperately tries to cast healing magic onto the poor thing in hopes of dulling the pain and salvaging it, but to no avail. His ball was gone, permanently.

Chang: “Ahhhhhh! What did you doooooo?!”

Yang watches as Chang continues to roll around in pain, then crouches down to Chang and spreads apart his legs. Before Chang can close his legs, Yang quickly shoves his foot on top of Chang’s paws. He then grabs Chang’s wrists and pries his paws off, giving Yang’s foot full access to Chang’s crotch.

Chang: “Yang! Don’t!”

Yang ignores Chang’s pleas as he grabs Chang’s legs and begins to stomp down on Chang’s crotch, crushing the remains of Chang’s left ball as well as his still-whole right ball against his pelvis. Chang lets out another yell as he feels his last remaining ball to compress further and further against his own body. He begs Yang to stop, but the blue-furred gyee does not let up. His eyes were set on his prize and he was certainly not letting it go.

As Yang proceeds to put more and more weight on Chang’s crotch, he eventually goes from standing with one foot on the ground to standing with his full weight on Chang’s crotch. He pulls Chang’s legs harder and harder to further increase the pressure on Chang’s right nut until finally, the ball pops right underneath Yang’s foot. Chang’s body begins shaking like crazy as he experiences the worst pain imaginable for a 2nd time in such a short time. After a short while, Chang just instantly stops moving, having passed out from the pain.

Yang crouches down to his unconscious friend and feels his handiwork, enjoying the feel of mushy testicles in his paws. Yang then sets out to complete the bet he had with Chang. He digs his claws back into the base of Chang’s still-hard cock, sinking them in as deep as he can get them. He then starts twisting around, loosening up the thing until finally, he manages to rip the thing out straight from the root. Yang’s not finished, though. After all, Chang’s “bone” was still hanging on by his scrotum, so he needed that removed. Yang uses his sharp claws and begins slow cutting a circle around Chang’s scrotum, removing his little bag of mush.

With Chang’s entire package now removed, Yang grabs Chang’s dick by his foreskin and takes a look at the beauty in his claws. He always wanted a taste of Chang’s dick, but he never imagined to be the one to eat the whole thing. Yang opens his mouth and puts the sack of mush into his mouth first, chewing it off and enjoying the taste of Chang balls. Afterwards, he takes a look at Chang’s dick and pulls back the foreskin, admiring how it looked before putting the rest into his mouth and enjoying the last bit of his meal.

Yang gets up and goes to put Chang’s pants back on. He then picks Chang up and carries his unconscious body home. After all, it’s been a while since he personally saw the kids. He wanted to see how the next generation of cannyes was growing up.


End file.
